This invention relates generally to computer memory devices and more particularly the invention relates to an apparatus and method for programming reprogrammable plug-in cartridge memories.
Plug-in cartridge memories are generally used in calculators and personal computers to provide a greater variety of software than the owners of such computers could otherwise have convenient access to. Conventionally, the software is permanently imbedded in semiconductor chips, which are housed in a cartridge. Any one of a library of programs can be run in the computer by inserting a selected program cartridge into a receptacle in the computer designed for this purpose. Accordingly, users have had to maintain a number of cartridges equal to the programs in his library.
Further, the computer cartridge memory retailers have had to maintain a sizeable inventory of programmed cartridges to satisfy the growing needs of personal computer users.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for retaining a library of programs and for selectively loading these programs into reprogrammable cartridge memories. Thus, rather than maintaining a physically large collection of cartridges, a user can have a small number of cartridges which can be reprogrammed as desired. Importantly, the retailer can dispense with maintaining a large inventory of permanently programmed cartridge memories. Using the disclosed cartridge programming system the retailer can have any program selected by a customer loaded into a blank cartridge from a library of such programs. The user may either purchase a blank cartridge or provide his own reprogrammable cartridge memory for loading of the desired program.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a combination of security measures and an electronic accounting system for ensuring accurate accounting of all copies made of each program, thereby assuring authors and other interested parties that proper royalties can be billed.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide an improved cartridge programming system and method for storing a library of programs and for loading a selected program or set of programs onto reprogrammable cartridge memories.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of maintaining a program library without requiring a large inventory of memory cartridges.
A further object of the invention is to provide a system for programming a cartridge memory without removing the semiconductor memory chip from the cartridge.